


Like a Stamp and a Letter

by magdalenelaundry



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalenelaundry/pseuds/magdalenelaundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona and Vaughn take an evening off to get to know each other. It involves drinking, some real talk, and a whole lot of Vaughn's face getting rode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Stamp and a Letter

**Author's Note:**

> my entire purpose in life is writing Vaughn being happy and getting laid, and I have gotten steadily more enamored with the idea of Fiona and Vaughn being friends with benefits. that fucking wink in ep5 though! tell me fiona hasn't wrecked that, and/or is going to wreck that.

"What did I tell you about letting yourself have some fun?"

Fiona play-punches Vaughn in the arm with one hand and takes another swig from the bottle of slivovitz in her other. Their campfire is dimmer now, and Vaughn feels the same way: muted, warm, faded at the edges. Her hair is soft against his cheek as they slump together drunkenly, him probably much more than her, and the night air is getting cooler. 

They've been on the road a few days now, known each other for a week or so. It's taken her this long to really decide that yeah, she likes Vaughn. He's got a bit of a smart mouth from time to time, and that streak of Hyperion haughtiness that sticks out like a tall weed on Pandora, but he's got a lot of redeeming qualities too. She saw something in him that day at the race, something a little wild and fun under his nerdy veneer. Fiona is annoyed by Rhys because he's so different from what she's used to; he's awkward, condescending, and needs constant observation lest he burn the caravan down or somehow accidentally strangle himself getting dressed. Strangely, she's attracted to the little Hyperion stooge because he's also so different from Pandoran norms: he's polite, he's empathetic, he likes animals. Even the scary ones he's never seen before that she tells him the names of when he asks. She's endeared to his pacifism and his eagerness to please, and as the week has gone on they've started to talk more by themselves. 

Fiona talks about how hard it is to reach her sister anymore, and Vaughn mirrors it in his frustrations with Rhys. It didn't take much deduction to figure out that Rhys and Vaughn had a history, a long one, and that they cared about each other. Hell, that had been the first step in her understanding them. It was humanizing, seeing how hard they stuck together. Vaughn talks about how Hyperion has been a crutch for him. How he'd taken this job to help Rhys, and that he'd settled into a sidekick role he hadn't been entirely happy with. How he'd love to leave, to stay here and do something else with his life. Pandora is scary, but it’s fun. It’s something different. It’s not the drudgery of working for the man up on a satellite where there are no sunsets, no wind in your hair, no campfires. He's hesitant still though, not wanting to say goodbye to something he'd worked so hard for, and especially not wanting to possibly leave Rhys. Leaving Rhys wasn't an option, she could tell. 

Tonight they're doing the same thing, but this time they had a fire, and Rhys and Sasha are asleep in the caravan. And there's booze - a beautiful bottle of plum brandy Fiona had stashed in the glove compartment for almost a year, waiting for a special occasion. This had started feeling a little special, so out it came. 

"Let's play something that isn't Bunkers and Badasses or cards, yeah?" Fiona suggested, and Vaughn nodded, laughing. They settled on I Never.

"I never broke a bone," Vaughn started out easy. Both of them drank. Fiona quirked an eyebrow. "Broke my nose in high school falling out of a tree. Yes, Rhys was involved."

The questions stayed friendly and light, then strayed into the more vulnerable: "I never loved someone who didn't love me back." "I never thought about running away from home." They slid further, into the more suggestive: "I never jerked off at a friend's house." "I never got oral from someone with braces." They get halfway down the bottle and Vaughn's head swam. Fiona was close to him now. He could feel her body heat against him as they passed the liquor back and forth, their hands lingering on the exchange, fingers brushing. It was his turn again, and he could feel all his insecurity and self-doubt being shoved aside so he could maybe do something fun and brave and just for himself. 

"I never...had a thing for guys in glasses."

Fiona barks in laughter, and takes the bottle from him, pausing to make it a little dramatic.

"That your big move, Vaughn?"

He grins. She drinks. 

They look at each other for another moment in the firelight before Fiona yanks him close and kisses him. Vaughn tastes like she'd expect: warm and sweet from alcohol, but also a bit like the campfire, and something else that's his own. She licks into his mouth eagerly, and he opens to accommodate her, letting his hands roam around to her back and the nape of her neck. It's nice, kissing someone - Vaughn hadn't had the chance to for months, and Fiona can't remember the last time she had. The blanket they're sitting on shifts a bit as they move closer into each other, Fiona pulling him partially into her lap. Vaughn lets her, enjoys being manhandled into place, gives her lower lip a little tug with his teeth. The fire-hot warmth of her hand slips under his shirt and runs along his spine, resting at his lower back as she urges him on to kiss her deeper. When they break for air she laughs at how much he’s blushing, and he stares at the slightly-swollen pink of her mouth.

She tilts her head to allow him access to her neck, and he kisses along the hollow it creates between her collarbone and her throat. Faint perfume lingers around it, just enough to where he couldn't detect it sitting just a couple feet away from her, but now realizes she smells  _delicious_. It's a bittersweet boozy smell, like the brandy they've been drinking, but it's mixed with the earthiness of her skin, a little gunpowder, and a powdery cinnamon that makes him want to bury his face in her hair and keep inhaling. Though he has other ideas about where he'd like to have his face buried if things keep going well.  _God_ , he wonders what she'll taste like. If she'll let him find out.

His shirt is off before he knows it. Not surprising for a pickpocket. Hers is even quicker, and then he's got his mouth against her collarbone as he teases her nipples through the soft lace of her bra. "Is this okay?" he breathes against her, waiting for her to nod as he fumbles with the clasps on the back. She undoes the last snap of her bra that he can't quite figure out, and shrugs out of it. Vaughn pulls back to look at her as best he can in the orange of the firelight, and he's not sure what to say. She is absolutely gorgeous. High, perfect breasts that fit in the palm of his small hands, only slightly lighter brown than the rest of her. Large, plush, dusky-pink nipples, a light dusting of hair shading all of her corners and edges. There's a scar or two here and there, little welts of pink that only serve to draw attention to the flat muscle of her abdomen, or the swell of her breast against her ribcage. Vaughn's mouth is dry. 

Finally, he gets words back in his brain. "Do you um, have condoms down here or - "

"Of course we do, we know how babies happen, genius."

"Well, do you  _have_ one?"

"Nope, didn't exactly plan on getting laid during this whole endeavor."

"So uh, we should stick to other stuff then. Can I..." he fumbles a little with saying it outright, even though it's all he's thought about since she shimmied out of her pants. He presses his hand to her thighs questioningly, looking up at her.

"Yeah, please," is all he needs to hear before he lowers his face to kiss his way down, from the dip of her navel to the worn lace of her panties. She thanks whatever deity watches out for that sort of thing that she's wearing her "good" ones that actually fit and are still mostly hole-free. He tugs them down a bit, kissing each bit of newly-exposed flesh, nosing her dark triangle of pubic hair. The same bittersweet cinnamon here too, just a bit along the inside of her thighs where her pulse is closest to the surface of her heated skin. Vaughn throbs in his pants. Her labia are a soft, suedey brown, and Vaughn realizes only slightly smugly that they're already damp from his attempts at foreplay. She doesn't shy away from his eyes, just parts her legs slightly to allow him closer and to let him pull them completely off. Her heart is hammering with anticipation as to what this will be like as he lowers his face into her spread legs. Do they even eat girls out up on Helios or are there robots for that? 

His mouth is soft, softer than a lot of the guys she's had down there before, which isn't surprising considering. Most of him is a lot softer than what she's used to. Not in the way Rhys is, which was mostly around the middle, but in his whole demeanor. A lot of her previous male hookups had lead with their fingers, jabbing at her like she's a radio to be fiddled with, or they've been all tongue and teeth, trying to prove something to her about how dominant they could be even in this position. It occurs to her that this might be the first offworlder she's been with.

Vaughn almost  _kisses_ her down there, slow and sweet, trailing his lips up and down around her, only giving her a few little light licks to tease her. She feels an arc of electricity straight from his mouth up to her spine, where it settles into a low buzz of interested pleasure. He looks up at her, bright eyes flashing, clearly smiling at the effect this is having on her. She returns his smile and hooks her ankles around his back, pulling him closer and gasping at how the unshaven edges of his goatee feel. He cups the outside of her thighs with his palms and tips her up just so, like she's a very expensive glass of wine, and she's suddenly a little light-headed at the idea. His tongue feels white-hot, like a match being held up to a candle wick, licking along her outer lips, testing her for how she'll want this. He grins as she sharply inhales just a bit, tilts her hips to follow the upward slide of his tongue. She feels the sides of his mouth smiling and he sets to work in earnest, dipping around her folds cleverly. It wasn't indicative of someone with necessarily a lot of practice so much as someone who just really enjoyed what they were doing. Heat spreads through her groin, stoked by the lap of his tongue inside and around her, eventually joined by uncalloused fingers that stroke up and in, pushing gently but firmly along her walls. All of this is nice, but Fiona has a better idea.

A sharp tug and she pulls him up by his shoulders. Vaughn looks worried, like he wasn't doing well and now Fiona's going to tap him out or something. "Lie back, I'm gonna ride your face," she says bluntly, and his expression shifts into a big, broad grin as he's shoved back onto the ground.

"Betcha nice Hyperion girls don't do this, huh?" she snarls, rocking back on her heels so she can grind against his chin. A groan is all he manages, drawn-out and rumbling through her.

His nose bumps her clitoris and presses, and she almost yelps as she leans back so she can grope his still-clothed dick, hard and straining against his pants. He groans again, muffled by her cunt. He pays her back by sucking her clit into his mouth and darting his tongue staccato across it, the warmth in her stomach building into that inevitable break that she's desperate now to seek out. " _God_ you are way better at this than I'd expected," she half-whispers as he chases the twitching with his mouth. Vaughn wants to get her off just like this, with her digging her heels into the dirt and fucking his face.

The pressure against his erection is maddening at this point, and he gets his left hand down to his own pants, not necessarily wanting to touch himself (because if he does this would be over real quick) but just wanting to free his dick. He curses himself mentally for his habit of not wearing underwear, because it feels like each individual tooth of his zipper is imprinting into his cock. As soon as the cool night air hits his overheated groin he's glad he managed it, because she drags her cunt across his open mouth one more time and comes, like a cresting wave over him. He can feel her spasm right across his lips, pressed to hers, and it's so much more rewarding than anything he's done in years. When the shuddering stops and her legs feel steadier, he rolls her off gently onto the blanket, unsure of how to proceed. Until she glances down, not sure of what she's expecting, and whatever poker face she's spent years cultivating is wasted.  _This nerd is full of fucking surprises_  she thinks, because Vaughn has what might be the single biggest dick she's ever seen in person.  

Fiona had never thought that mattered particularly, since she liked getting eaten out so much it usually was inconsequential. 

But.

She hadn't gotten laid in a long time. And when she saw something she liked, she usually just took it. 

"Goddammit,  _really_?"

"What? Is something wrong? Should I - "

"Tell me you're really good at pulling out. And don't fucking lie."

He holds his hands up and looks sheepish, trying to formulate an answer. 

“Seriously man, yes or no,” she tries to be as serious as she can be, looking at a tiny nerd with his pants half off and a comically big dick, surrendering like she was a pirate capturing his ship and she had a gun on him. Him and his ridiculous dick.

"...cross my heart, I can totally pull out. College taught me way more than calculus, I swear."

She laughs but her brows are furrowed, trying to figure out if this is worth the risk. She's in the middle of her cycle too - she's been wound-up as hell and even wetter than usual. She counts days for a second.  _Nope, nope, nope, this is a terrible idea._

"Fuck, we really shouldn't."

"We shouldn't," he agrees halfheartedly as he looks longingly at her still-spread legs, wet heat radiating off of her. The apex of her thighs glisten, tauntingly.

"I'm doing it. Please god don't make me regret this," she snaps, rolling him back over and Vaughn's pants are pulled to his knees so she can lower herself carefully onto him. If Fiona's being honest, or as honest as she ever is, he feels even bigger than he looks. And if she wasn't as raring to go as she totally is she would've had second thoughts, but she's dripping wet at this point and feeling the head slide against her swollen lips and then stretch her wide makes her damn near come again right then and there. She goes slow, and careful, and Vaughn lies there so stock still he's afraid to breathe. When she's all the way down she makes the softest sound he's heard from her, all breath, and rolls her hips just a bit. They both gasp at just how well they fit together, and he feels her flutter around him tantalizingly, an aftershock from earlier.

Her nails are sharp, because of course they are, and he hisses in pain as she digs them into his shoulders. But like everything else on this planet to him so far, it hurts but it feels right and good and exciting - he drives harder up into her to pay her back for it, angling against her pubic bone until she shouts. Good shouting though, the kind that makes him keep going until she comes again and he can feel her spasm around him. Which she does, hard and sudden, and with an appreciative grunt. She's actually biting her lip to keep herself from making any more embarrassingly loud noises, hoping not to attract skags or whatever else is lurking out here in the desert. Not to mention waking up Sasha or Rhys and having to deal with her little sister losing her shit at her for being so suspicious of Rhys's intentions while also getting busted riding Vaughn like a show pony. A very good, well-trained show pony, evidently. She looks back down at him as he puts his hands on her ass and continues to give as good as he's getting. The look in his eyes is hungry and desperate, and she's surprised at how much it turns her on to know she's responsible for it. He moans, full-throated and raspy, when she flexes her thighs to grip his cock even tighter, and she's worried that he's close.

"I'm - I'm gonna fucking come, stop - "  she hears him say - damn she likes hearing him swear like that - and he's scrambling to pull her off of him, but he feels so fucking good she wants to just let him come in her, everything be damned. She's never let a guy do that but part of her wants to know what it feels like, and she's never really considered it until now.  _What the fuck does that even mean?_ Finally she pulls off him, both of them gasping at the feeling of the head of his dick sliding out of her, and she reaches down to finish him off. Almost immediately he throws his head back in defeat and twitches in her hand, painting both their stomachs white. He breathes raggedly through his mouth, murmuring apologies. She's stunned at how stupid she just almost was but it's fine, they're fine, she trusted someone and it was fine. 

Vaughn was worth trusting. 

They pull apart and realize there's nothing to clean up the mess they've just made except Vaughn's shirt. Fiona watches him clean both of them off dazedly and thanks him with another kiss, pulling him close to her one more time, tasting herself on his mouth.

"I really needed that," she says softly, tracing his jaw with a finger. He grins. "We both did, evidently. Wanna go back inside? Fire's almost dead."

She glances over to it and realizes it's mostly embers and she hadn't noticed. "Yeah, c'mon. Let's hope Rhys and Sasha didn't get the same idea." She winks at him. He looks surprised she's able to joke about it, with how protective she is of her kid sister - and how she catches Rhys looking at Vaughn sometimes. That’s starting to make some sense, actually.

"Thanks, Vaughn."

"Any time."

"I'll save the other half of that bottle. Might be another special occasion down the line, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> ""You're making her feel good, but you can make her feel better / If you treat your lady like a stamp and a letter."
> 
> find me on tumblr at http://mature-vaughntent.tumblr.com/


End file.
